


Отцы и дети

by Dai_Ri



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: О чем говорят мужчины на прогулке





	Отцы и дети

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Саотоме Таичи — актер театра и кино, снимался вместе с Аланом в проекте High&Low, где они были участниками одной банды  
> 2\. Дарума — диджей и участник группы PKСZ, а также дизайнер; в свободное время Алан так же диджеет и поэтому они хорошо ладят  
> 3\. За свою жизнь Алан успел засветиться в двух сексуальных скандалах: в 2013 и 2018 гг.  
> 4\. Джене = GENERATIONS  
> 5\. Под «принцессой» подразумевается Катаёсе Рёта — второй вокалист GENERATIONS

— Знаешь, мне кажется, на мне проклятье бесплодия, — Алан подпер руками голову и вздохнул.

Рюто чуть не поперхнулся апельсиновым рафом.

— С чего ты взял?

Они гуляли по парку со своими сыновьями — пушистыми песочными собаченциями — и чувствовали себя совершенно счастливыми, тиская их и гоняя по собачьей площадке, на которой расположилось множество изогнутых построек. Рюто, обожая питомцев, не собирался давать им спуску. Пусть будут спортивными собаками. И сына Алана, Леккса, возьмет под контроль. А то Алан избалует и не заметит. Тот умел держать в узде себя и других, отказываться от вредностей и следовать предписаниям, однако с Леккса и его успехов пищал как какая-то девчонка. Перед парком они дружной толпой заглянули в «Amazing Coffee», и вот стоило присесть на скамейку перекусить, пока собаченции свободно резвились, — Алана потянуло на серьезную беседу.

— Понимаешь, у меня мечта — стать молодым отцом. Я знаю, что Хиро-сана это не обрадует. Хиро-сан говорит, что у меня самого еще детство в попе играет. Но он же доверил мне лидерство «Джене», и я вроде хорошо справляюсь. Так ведь?

— Ну да, — Рюто покосился на непривычно озадаченно-печального Алана.

— Или, например, Саотоме. У него две лапочки-дочки! Когда фотки показывал — я весь завистью исходил. А вон в скольких проектах участвует, еще и свой театр возродил. У Дарумы вообще трое детей, но справляется ведь, постоянно то в одном, то в другом клубе диджеет, по мероприятиям шатается и для семьи время находит. Я также хочу. Но... Но у меня не получается, ну, сделать ребенка, — Алан покраснел. И сразу вскинулся: — Ты не подумай, что я без согласия или что-то в этом роде. С одной... специально подгадывали, по лунному календарю сверялись, всё чин по чину и — ничего. Полный ноль.

— А к врачам ты не думал походить? Провериться, анализы сдать, — Рюто вообще считал, что все проблемы — от игнорирования здорового образа жизни и своевременных обследований.

— Это почти первым делом. Выписали витамины, сказали избегать стрессов — и отпустили. Никакого страшного приговора.

— А девушка что?

— Женщина, — Алан поправил с особым придыханием, и воображение подкинуло улыбающуюся, слегка полноватую и носящую исключительно платья особу. — У нее есть ребенок от первого брака, значит, всё нормально по этой части.

— Ну и наивняк, — Рюто даже хрюкнул и стукнул себя по колену. — Во-первых, она могла его усыновить.

— Исключено. Они очень похожи, и у нее хранятся бирочка и пуповина.

— Ладно. Но ты знаешь, как проходили роды, какое у нее состояние здоровья, были ли аборты, есть ли вредные привычки и как много работ она перепробовала? Куча женщин способны родить лишь один раз. Организм тратит на это столько ресурсов, что канал — чпок — перекрывается. И всё.

— О... Не знал, что ты такой спец в этом. У тебя же и девушки не было вроде...

— Всё потому, что я люблю спорт. А там это учитывается. И наличие или отсутствие сексуального опыта тут ни при чем, — Рюто надул щеки и скрестил руки на груди.

— Извини, — Алан примирительно протянул ему яблоко, извлеченное из кармана. Рюто помнил, что там же лежала собачья еда, поэтому вгрызаться не стал — отложил на лавочку с другой стороны. — Ты правда подкован намного лучше, чем я. Но, Рюто, я ведь пробовал не один раз и с разными женщинами — и сплошь череда неудач? Верится слабо...

— Ну, ты ведь не в курсе всего: может, они в лицо согласные, а за спиной — противозачаточную таблетку в рот. Кто им даст гарантии, что ты не кинешь и не струсишь? С твоей-то репутацией...

У Алана побелели скулы, но тот ничего не сделал и не сказал по этому поводу. Зря, наверное, Рюто так, но против правды, увы, не попрешь.

— Мне кажется, с политикой нашего агентства устроить личную жизнь «по залету» легче легкого.

— Ха! И кто у нас такой лох, прости? Такахиро-сан на актрисе «по залету» женился, а будь она простушкой с улицы — может, обошлось бы всё энной суммой денег, — Рюто повел плечами вперед-назад. Для него подобные вещи казались очевидными.

— Рюто... Так же нельзя! Это... ужасно. Я бы не смог бросить или отказаться от своего ребенка.

— Даже если у него выявится неполноценность?

— Даже... так! — голос Алана слегка дрогнул.

А это Алан еще не видел действительно страшных патологий. Рюто показывали и рассказывали как примеры побочных эффектов баловства с гормонами. Рюто с тех пор и думать забыл про искусственно накачанную мускулатуру. Лучше уж своими силами. Лучше всё делать своими силами и мозгами.

— От ребенка. Ты сказал: от ребенка, а не от матери ребенка. Чувствуешь разницу? Вот этого все и боятся.

Алан сделался до крайности несчастным.

— И что мне теперь: всю жизнь собаку сыном звать?..

— Я считаю, всему свое время. Встретишь еще свой идеал, — Рюто поднялся и с удовольствием потянулся. — Пойдем разомнемся. И сыновей погоняем. А то разлеглись на солнцепеке, лентяи.

Легкой трусцой Рюто достиг собаченций, потрепал по холке всех троих, поднял и легонько встряхнул Доно. Доно тут же радостно полез лизаться шершавым языком.

— Тише, ты!

Алан подбрел попозже, всё ещё замороченный своими проблемами. Понурый и тихий.

— Ты яблоко забыл.

— В рюкзак сунь.

Алан завозился с молнией, зашуршал тканью. Рюто накидал внутрь много игрушек для собак — чуть не ползоомагазина скупил, хотя сыновья в итоге оказались в полном восторге от простых палки и мяча.

— Это что: резиновая курица? — Алан с опаской придерживал бесформенный кусок бледно-желтого окраса с пупырышками.

— Наверное. Я не разбирая брал. Никогда не знаешь, что по вкусу придется. У моего дяди бульдог с ума сходил от перьевых игрушек, — Рюто отнес Доно обратно на спортплощадку к активному Ваке.

— А у мамы в доме той-терьеры гоняли тканевых мышей... Мама с сестрой наделали их целую кучу. А мелкий потом собирал раненых бойцов, — Алан, преследовавший Рюто тенью, грустно улыбнулся и стиснул курицу. Та оглушительно-пронзительно запищала. — Ого! Так она еще и возмущается?

— Еще бы. Тебя бы до такого состояния довели, еще пуще бы верещал, — Рюто осклабился и пихнул Алана в бок локтем.

— Э-эй! Вот не надо. Помню, как ты меня так перед лайвом на тренажерах загонял, что я был той самой тряпочкой.

— Ну правильно. Ты же любишь красоваться телом, — Рюто умолчал, что, помимо тела, у Алана всегда была симпатичная мордашка, и это подкупало без всяких рельефных мышц. Обидно, но Рюто уже смирился. Он верил, что настоящая любовь лежит за гранью внешних достоинств, хотя и они... немаловажны.

— Был бы от этого тела толк... — Алан снова стиснул курицу до задушенного писка и бросил Лекксу. Тот кинулся стремительной пушистой тушкой, а потом обернулся недоуменно: ты что это мне тут подсовываешь, совсем головушкой тронулся?

— Не могу пялиться на твою скорбную физиономию, — Рюто запихнул руки в карманы и следил, как Доно халтурит, проходя по доске с препятствиями, пока Вака преодолевает по третьему кругу. — Слушай, давай так. Будем действовать по методу исключения. Я свяжусь со знакомым доком, отличный подкованный чел, пройдешь еще раз обследование. Сдашь кровь, сперму, слюну... Короче, что потребуется. Выслушаем его — и решим что дальше. На крайний случай, всё ещё есть ЭКО.

— Думаешь? Ну, можно попробовать, — Алан потоптался на месте. И стал чертить что-то кроссовком. Отдаленно напоминало фасолину. А вероятней всего подразумевало спеленутого ребёнка.

— Не вешай нос, лидер, разгребемся.

Алан посмотрел на него как на супергероя. Однако, приятно. Рюто почесал пальцем под носом и приосанился. Пусть ему никогда не стать супер-пупер красавчиком, пусть на личном фронте ждали одни неудачи, пусть желание завести семью казалось слегка бредовым, но другом, Рюто надеялся, он был неплохим.

Доно между тем спрыгнул вниз и собрался улепетывать. Рюто еле его поймал и вернул на место, хлопнув по попе.

— А ну давай, халявщик, еще раз. Давай-давай, нечего на меня жалобно коситься. Одну лапу сюда, другую сюда... Видишь, уже получается.

Алан за спиной засмеялся.

— Ты отличный тренер! Моего погоняешь еще?

— Вас обоих могу.

— Ни капли в тебе не сомневался, — Алан побежал к Лекксу и улыбнулся через плечо. Солнечный и полный робких надежд.

Рюто в лепешку расшибется, чтобы у них получилось как надо. Он — человек слова и дела! И это тоже стоило записать себе в плюс.

А потом идти свататься к принцессе.


End file.
